Legendary Love Story of Hogwarts
by Whackyweirdos
Summary: A romantic comedy with crazy twists and turns involving some of the most unlikely pairings! No flames please as its our first story!SLASH involved


**Legendary Love Story of Hogwarts**

Harry and Ron loved Ginny and Hermione respectively. That is why, they proposed to them. Hermione and Ginny expected a little more, so they said ,Harry and Ron sang 'Boom Boom Boom' for them. This impressed the girls so Harry and Ginny and Ron and Hermione got married.

One day the four of them went for a walk in the park. At that time, Ron and Ginny saw Harry and Hermione holding ,they divorced them. Harry and Hermione felt really hurt that Ron and Ginny didn't understand their feelings. So to teach them a lesson, they married each other.

Ron and Ginny started feeling very lonely and so they also decided to marry someone. Suddenly one day,Malfoy came to Ginny and said, "I don't care if you are in Gryffindor, my love for you is everlasting. Please marry me"

She accepts his proposal and marries him. Pansy Parkinson loved Malfoy and she felt lonely, saw Ron alone and she married him. But actually all of them still loved their previous partners. So Hermione one day went for advice to McGonagall .McGonagall made everything alright and everybody went back to their previous partners.

Meanwhile, Fred and George saw how happy everybody was after marriage and even they wanted to marry. Fred proposed to Angelina Johnson and she said yes and they married. Seeing all this, George felt lonely and thus, he went to the forest for _'SANYAS' (_giving up all wordly desires). One fine day, Lavender drifted into the forest and met George. They fell in love and got married.

Meanwhile, Parvati and Padma Patil went to the forest for a walk. There they met Voldemort. He fell in love with Parvati at the first sight and proposed to her. She did not like Voldemort and just to avoid him, she said she liked Dumbledore. Voldemort was depressed and went deeper into the forest. There a spirit suddenly materialized into Pundepoo – a once wicked witch who had learnt the meaning of love. She taught Voldemort that you can win the world with love and not by war. Voldemort was enlightened and they got married.

Incase Voldemort actually checked, Parvati went and proposed to Dumbledore. But Parvati was too late as seeing that love was in the air, McGonagall had distributed letters which said," Someone propose me, someone propose me!" Snape and Dumbledore had both jumped at the opportunity but as Dumbledore was a more accomplished wizard, he reached first and married McGonagall. Snape in his sorrow committed suicide. On Parvati's proposal, Dumbledore decided to think again about having two wives and said that he would answer Parvati later and till then she could marry someone else. Since Parvati and Padma didn't get anyone else, they married each other. Dumbledore decided that he could have two wives. But when he saw Parvati and Padma had married each other he changed his mind as he didn't want a homosexual as a wife.

Meanwhile, Lavender who was George's wife, had taken a sudden liking for Ron and she started giving missed calls to Ron. Ron didn't like all this, and he complained to George about his wife. George had full faith on his wife and thus he got angry with Ron which broke their relationship. But Lavender kept giving signals to Ron.

One day, George and Lavender invited happily married Parvati and Padma for dinner. George and Parvati fell in love. They kept meeting secretly and they had a baby boy who was their illegitimate child. They named him Parge combining Parvati and George. Even George and Lavender have a boy named Large combining Lavender and George. Parge was living with Parvati and Padma. George wanted to fulfill his responsibility as Parge's father and so he adopted him. When Lavender came to know that he was George and Parvati's son, she left George and went away forever. Parvati then got married to George. But since Padma was already married to Parvati, Parvati, Padma and George went in for a shared marriage. Thus, Parvati, George, Padma, Large and Parge began to live happily ever after as a happy family.

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley had got tired of each other, so they called James and Lily's spirits and Arthur Weasley married Lily's spirit and Molly Weasley married James Potter's spirit. Meanwhile, Lavender returns to take revenge from the Weasley family. But she falls in love with Mr. Weasley. He sends away Lily's spirit and marries Lavender. They have a girl named Arlav combining Arthur and Lavender. gets tired with James's spirit. She sends him away and goes back to . But when she sees he has Arlav with Lavender, she leaves him and she thinks, "I have always liked Harry, how can my daughter have him?" She separates Harry and Ginny and gets married to Harry. Ginny gets very angry with and she kills her. She again gets married to Harry.

Viktor Krum comes from Durmstrang, for Hermione. But he sees Hermione is happily married to Ron. They had one kid and were planning for the second. So, he goes to Parvati but even she is settled in a shared marriage with George and Padma, living happily with Large and Parge. So, he followed Snape's footsteps and committed suicide.

Meanwhile, Ron and Hermione and Harry and Ginny built cottages next to Hagrid's hut and lived there. Seeing how happy they were in their marriage, Hagrid thought, "Either I'll have to marry Fang or find a teacher to marry." By process of elimination he decides on Madam Hooch and they , Hagrid's dog was also inspired and decided to marry Fluffy, the monstrous three-faced dog. Sirius comes to visit them all with that time Grawp, who was Hagrid's giant half-brother fell in love with Buckbeak and they married. Sirius got emotional and he also wanted to marry. He thought madam Pomfrey is strict and old, whereas Sprout was too fat, so he married Trelawney as she was always in her own world and would not bother him.

Kingsley Shacklebolt, who was the Minister for Magic got wounded and was brought to Hogwarts for treatment. MadamPomfrey treated him. They fell in love and got married and pomfrey became the Ministress for Magic. Sprout thought she was too fat and Flitwick was too short and thus, they got married to each other. Tonks loved Lupin, but Lupin was a werewolf. So he bit Tonks. Even she became a werewolf and they both got married to each other. They had a boy named Ted(Teddy).

Cho Chang,a Ravenclaw, loved Cedric Diggory, but he died. So she married Charlie Weasley, Ron's elder brother as their names sounded similar. Charlie was studying about dragons in Romania. One day a dragon ate up Cho Chang. Charlie became very sad and went to take advice from his elder brother Bill. Bill suggested that Charlie should steal Percy, their younger brother's girlfriend, Penelope Clearwater. When Charlie tried to do so, he saw that Percy and Penelope were deeply in love with each other, so he used Bill's trick against him only, and stole Bill's girlfriend Fleur Delacour. Bill got enraged and said to Charlie, "I'll steal Penelope from Percy and show you." So he did that, and got married to Penelope. Percy became very lonely and embarked on a shared marriage with Bill and Penelope. But Bill still loved Fleur, so Bill and Charlie swapped wives and Charlie, Penelope and Percy enjoyed a shared marriage while Bill and Fleur lived happily ever after.

Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny were happy now as Harry and Ginny and Ron and Hermione were living in cottages next to each other. Nobody knew it(especially Ron and Ginny!) but Harry and Hermione continued having their post-marriage affair together secretly.


End file.
